Reference:Crystals
= Reference: Crystals = A list of physical properties as well as spiritual meanings of crystals. Agate A variety of Chalcedony. Tones and strengthens both mind and body. Imparts a sense of strength and courage. Facilitates ability to discern truth and accept circumstances. Grounding but energetic. Powerful healer. Works with charkas and attitudes according to the color of the stone. Blue Lace Agate Strengthens throat and thyroid, helps to bring balance when charka is over stimulated. Can be used for arthritic conditions, also strengthening skeletal structure, can be useful for mending breaks. Can help to remove blockages in the nervous system and capillaries of the body. Moss Agate Strongly connected to nature said to refresh the soul and aids those who work with plants. Has assisted mid wives in their work helping to lesson pain during delivery. Stone of new beginnings helping to release blockages. Also said to attract abundance. Improves self esteem and access intuitive feelings. Eases stress and encourages trust and hope. Can help speed up recovery and cleanse circulatory systems. Eliminates depression caused by left - right brain imbalance. Alabaster Can be used to energies other minerals by placing them on the Alabaster. Helps in the treatment of disorders of the heart. Assists in diminishing the internal anger which is directly proportional to the severity of a disease. Amazonite A variety of feldspar. Soothes nervous system. Strengthens heart and physical body. Aids alignment of mental and etheric body. Brings joy and upliftment. Creative expression. Facilitates clearer vision of one's own harmful tendencies, making them easier to release. Charka, throat Amber Fossilised resin from prehistoric pine trees. Exerts positive influences on endocrine system, heart, spleen, heart. Healing, soothing harmonising. Electrically alive with solidified golden light that can cleanse and purify the entire system and any other bodies. Stabilises the intellect. Charka navel, solar plexus, crown. Amethyst A variety of Quartz. Strengthens endocrine and immune systems. Enhances right brain activity and pineal and pituitary glands. Powerful blood cleanser and energiser. Helps mental disorders. Purification and regeneration on all levels of consciousness. Transmutes one's lower nature into the more highly refined aspects of their higher potentials. Physical representative of the violet ray alchemy and transformation. Cuts through illusion. Enhances psychic abilities. Excellent for meditation and aids channelling abilities. Calming. Strong protective qualities. Healing, divine love, inspiration, intuition. Charka third eye, crown. Ametrine Is a mixture of Amethyst and Citrine so both listings apply. Balancing of Male/female qualities. In meditations and attunement. Amentrine can help one to reach higher states more quickly. Disperses negativity from the Aura and fills the voids with energising and stabilising qualities of pure light energy. Penetrates and facilitates the release of blockages in the physical, emotional and auric bodies, allowing for the release of the associated tension and for the initiation of proper functioning of that which was affected. Is useful for stimulating oxygenation of the body. Also used to help one to both recognise and accept changes to the body - e.g. during periods of growth from childhood through physical maturation and when one is provided with artificial organs, implants etc. Aquamarine A variety of Beryl. Calms nerves, reduces fluid retention. Strengthen kidneys, liver, spleen, and thyroid. Purifies the body. Enhances clarity of mind, aids creative self expression. Helps balance physical, emotional and mental bodies. Helps banish fears and phobias. Excellent for meditation, inspirations, peace, calmness and love. Charkas throat, solar plexus. Aventurine A variety of Quartz. Enhances creativity. Calms anger and irritations. Balances male and female energies. Protects heart charka against psychic vampirism. Balances emotional and metal bodies. Stimulates muscle tissue, helps ease skin allergies, migraines and soothes eyes. Green Aventurine In addition to generic attributes it purifies mental, emotional and etheric bodies. Aids in releasing anxiety and fear. Strengthens blood. Emotional tranquillity, positive attitudes towards life. Brings one into alignment with their centre independence. Health and well-being. Charkas Heart. Blue Aventurine In addition to generic attributes it is said to be a powerful mental healer. Charka throat. Peach Aventurine In addition to generic attributes it cleanses etheric, emotional and mental bodies. Alleviates psychosomatic illness, anxiety and buried fears. Slightly enhances feminine qualities. Charkas Heart and throat. Apatite Helps to stimulate the intellect and develop clairvoyance skills. Provide access to past life insights and telepathy. Enhances creativity. Can successfully produce hunger suppression when worn or carried. Works well with other stones. Brings balance. Charkas all. Axinite Useful in help to submit gratefully to changes. Acts to stimulate insight into "that" which could be replaced by "what" which could successfully provide a positive replacement. Helps grounding in all endeavours and polarising and aligning physical and earth energies. Inspires friendships exhibiting energy which is conductive to stabilizing relationships. Allows one to understand the best solution to any problem. Works with the adrenal glands and muscular vertebrae, helps to maintain alignments. Azurite Known as a "stone of heaven". Works well with sacral and heart charkas. Enhances creativity and self confidence, helps to maintain communication. Aligns the charkas and attunes the structure of the physical body. In meditation it provides for relaxation and for the easy of entry to the void of the state of "no mind". Has been used in the treatment of spinal disorders. Can be used in the treatment of circulatory disorders, to clear toxins and to stimulate the functioning of the synapses. Bloodstone A variety of Chalcedony. Strengthens and oxygenates the bloodstream. Enhances physical and mental vitality. Strengthens the heart, spleen and bone marrow. Aids in balancing iron deficiencies. Reduces emotional and mental stress. Powerful physical healer. Stimulates movement of Kundalini. Links root and heart charka, inner guidance, altruism, idealism. Calcite Aids kidneys, pancreas, and spleen. Balances male and female polarities, alleviates fear and reduces stress. Emotionally balancing. Grounds excess energy, increases capacity for astral projection, joy and lightness. Works with charkas and attitudes according to the color of the stone. Black Calcite In addition to generic attributes it is a record keeper stone for regression and regaining memories so that the past may be released. It returns the soul back to the body after trauma or stress alleviates depression, and itÂ’s a useful companion during the dark night of a soul. Blue Calcite This crystal has the additional properties of being a gentle stone for recuperation and relaxation. It lowers blood pressure and dissolves pain on all levels. It sooths nerves, lifts anxieties, and releases negative emotions. When used on the throat charka it aids clear communication. Blue Calcite can also absorb energy sent to it, filter it, and then return it benefit to its sender. Clear Calcite In addition to generic attributes it acts as an antiseptic on a physical level and at the subtle level it aligns and clears all charkas. It opens and clears the inner and outer eyes. If it has a rainbow in it, Clear Calcite can bring about a major change. Gold Calcite This crystal has the additional properties of being excellent for meditation and attuning to the higher mental planes. It can ground the higher mental energies to the physical realm. Charkas navel, crown. Green Calcite In addition to generic attributes it is a great mental healer dissolving old programs and beliefs and restoring balance to the mind. Aids in letting go of the old and the transition from a stagnant to a positive situation. Stimulates immune system and helps cool fevers, burns and soothes anger generated dis - ease. Iceland Spar (Optical Calcite) This crystal has the additional properties of being able to amplify images and heal eyes. It can aid in seeing the hidden meanings behind words. Reduces tension. This form of calcite is an excellent cleanser for subtle bodies. Orange Calcite In addition to generic attributes it is a highly energizing and cleansing stone. Removes fear, balances emotions and over comes depression. Heals the reproductive system, gall bladder and irritable bowel syndrome (IBS). Pink Calcite (Mangano Calcite) This crystal has the additional properties of being in contact with the angelic realm. Being able to release fear and past hurts from the heart and bring in unconditional love. Aids in self worth and self acceptance. Pink Calcite can help to prevent nightmares and dissolves resistance gently. Is a stone of forgiveness. Red Calcite In addition to generic attributes it increases energy, uplifts emotions removing stagnant energy. Loosens up joints and removes blockages that prevent you from stepping forward in your life. Rhomboid Calcite This crystal has the additional properties of being able to close the mind off from the mindless chatter, bringing mental stillness and is a powerful healer of the past. Yellow or Golden Calcite In addition to generic attributes it stimulates the will and its energy. Enhances meditation inducing deep states of relaxation and helps connect to the highest source of spiritual guidance. Stimulates the mind. Charkas crown, solar plexus. Carnelian A variety of chalcedony. Very high evolved mineral healer. Energises blood. Aids kidneys, lungs, live, gall bladder, and pancreas. Aids tissue regeneration. Vitalises physical, emotional and mental bodies. Aligns physical and etheric bodies. Enhances attunement with inner self. Facilities concentration. Opens the heart. Warming, social, joyous. Charkas navel, solar plexus, heart. Cat's Eye Is a type of Beryl. This is attributed with magical powers. Aids intuition and cleanses negativity from the Aura. Gives one protection, happiness, and good luck. Can be used to treat eye disorders, headaches. Strengthens night vision. Celestite It has peace of the spiritual and contacts the Angelic realms and urges one towards enlightenment. Stimulates clairvoyant communication, dream recall and astral travel. Attracts good fortune. Heals the Aura and reveals truth. It helps to dissolve pain and bring in love. Effective opener and healer of throat charka Eliminates toxins. Charka throat. Chalcedony Useful for balancing the energy of the body, mind, emotions and spirit. Alleviates hostilities, irritability and melancholy. Enhances generosity, responsiveness and receptivity. Can be used to improve assimilation of minerals in the veins. Blue Chalcedony In addition Blue Chalcedony is a creative stone helping the mind assimilate new ideas and helps accept new situations. Enhancing listening skills and aids in learning new languages, improving memories and to look forward optimistically. Used in weather magic. Promotes clear thought and helps to face up to problems. Strengthens immune system, detoxifies the liver and treats thrush. Charoite Stone of transformation. Helps over come fear, stimulates inner vision and spiritual insight. Aids acceptance of others. Can be used to over come compulsions and obsessions. Balances crown Charka. Grounds spiritual self. Assists visions. Encourages a path of service. Converts negative energy into positive. Re-energises body. Treats eyes, heart, liver and pancreas. Gives children a calm sleep. Chlorite Powerful, positive healing stone. With Amethyst removes energy implants and wards off psychic attacks. In Carnelian or Ruby it protects against attacks and assists spirits to move on. Assists in elimination of toxins and makes a useful pain killer. Chysocolla Aids in preventing ulcers, digestive problems, and arthritic conditions. Strengthens lungs and thyroid gland. Enhances metabolism. Excellent for female disorders. Alleviates fears, guilt, and tension. Helps clear subconscious imbalances. Activates feminine qualities. Amplifies throat charka - creative expressions, power, communication, joy and emotional balance. Charkas heart, throat. Chrysophase A variety of Quartz. Balances neurotic patterns. Eases depressions and sexual imbalance. Fertility. Calming, balancing, and healing for physical, emotional and mental bodies. Helps one see clearly into personal problems. Brings out inner talent. Heart and arteries. Joy. Charka heart. Cinnabar Termed the 'merchant's stone'. Place a cluster or a crystal of Cinnabar in one's cash box to produce an increase in income. Not only does it assist in acquiring wealth, but it helps maintain the state of wealth. Citrine A variety of Quartz. Good for kidneys, colon, liver, gall bladder, digestive organs and heart. Tissue regeneration. Detoxifies physical, mental and emotional bodies. Enhances bodies healing energy. Diminishes self - destructive tendencies. Raises self- esteem. Powerful alignment with higher self. Light-heartedness, cheerfulness, hope. Warming, energising. Attracts abundance. Charkas navel, crown. Copper Influences flow of blood. Supplies strong energy to body, mind. Aids metabolism. Helps detoxify body. And aid for exhaustion and sexual imbalances. Aligns physical and emotional bodies. Raises self esteem. Strong conductor of energy. Dolomite Can be used to build the body; including muscular structure, blood cells, bones, teeth, nails and skin. Can also be used to provide oxygenation to the lungs and cellular structures, to relieve chills and to treat disorders associated with the adrenal glands and uro-genital system. Dumortierite Can be used to reduce excitability and to eliminate stubbornness while facilitating the continuance of "standing up" for ones self. Can assist in providing the stamina to retain the self when one is subjected to harsh environments. Excellent stone for patience. Can stimulate verbalisation of spiritual ideas (blue-violet color) and can provide grounding in love matches, while clearing away unsettled areas in relationships. Can be used to diminish wasting disorders, to provide strength in dealing with conditions of dis-ease, and to provide insight into the basis of a condition in order to help one to understand and correct the cause. Emerald Is a stone of patience and inspiration. 'Stone of successful love' Brings domestic bliss and enhances unity. Promotes unconditional love and friendship. Helps maintain physical, emotional and mental balance. Enhances psychic abilities, opens clairvoyance. Gives mental clarity and strengthens memory. Stimulates cooperation. Treats sinuses, lungs, heart, spine, muscles. Sooths eyes. Feldspar Is the name of a family of silicates. Some of which are Amazonite, Labradorite, Moonstone and Sunstone. In addition to their own properties they can assist one in detaching from the old and encourage unconditional exciting methods to attain ones goals. Provides support in issues of self awareness and self love. Can assist one in locating which has been misplaced and in discovering and understanding previously unidentified messages from both within and without of the self. Aids in the treatment of disorders associated with the skin and muscular structure. Fluorite Strengthens teeth and bone. Improves absorption of vital nutrients. Beneficial for blood vessels and spleen. Ground excess energy. Excellent for advancement of mind, greater concentration, meditation. Helps one grasp Higher, more abstract concepts. Which makes it a great stone for students. Facilitated interdimensional communication. Powerful healer. Works with charkas and attitudes according to color of stone. Fuchsite Also known as Green Muscovite. Fuchsite accesses knowledge of practical value and can channel information connected with herbal treatments and holistic remedies. Helps one to be of service without becoming embroiled in power struggles. Teaches self worth. Helps to overcome co-dependency and emotional black mail. Amplifies other crystals energies, releases blockages and addresses imbalance. Aids in the treatment of RSI and helps to realign spine and increase flexibility. Garnet Strengthens, purifies, vitalises and regenerates bodily systems, especially the bloodstream. Has a strong affinity with root charka, helping to harmonise the positive forces of the kundalini. Stimulates pituitary gland. Aligns subtle bodies. Love compassion. Enhances imagination. Charkas root, heart. Gold Purifies and energies the physical body. Improves circulation and strengthens nervous system. Balances and develops heart charka. Balances hemispheres of brain. Aids tissue regeneration and attracts positive energy to the Aura. Amplifies thought forms and aids personal illumination. Solar energy. Male aspect. Charkas navel, heart, crown. Blue Goldstone Is a man made stone made up Copper, glass and Selenite, and retains their properties. It also helps with imparting knowledge and understanding in group work. Charka throat. Gypsum Can be used to mold ones character towards both the ideas of growth and improvement. Aids in sustaining ones self when events in life happen too quickly. Is considered the 'lucky stone'. It provides a strong influence for bringing good fortune. Has been used in rain making ceremonies. Gypsum can help to produce strong bones and renew and enhance the elasticity in ones skin. Used to stimulate fertility. Hematite Has positive affect upon the bloodstream. Activates spleen. Increases resistance to stress. Helps to circulate oxygen throughout the body. Strengthens physical and emotional bodies. Energising, vitalising. Enhances personal magnetism, Optimism, will and courage. Stimulates grounding. Powerful stone for those attracted to it. Howlite Dispels criticalness, selfishness and facetiousness, brings strength and innocence to confrontations. Can eliminate pain, stress and rage. Can help lessen rudeness and boisterousness. Discourages impertinent behaviour and encourage subtlety and tact. Useful for balancing calcium levels in the body, can be used in the treatment of disorders of the teeth, bone structure and soft tissue. Blue Howlite In addition to the generic attributes it aid dream recall and accessing the insights that dreams bring. Iolite Sapphire One of the major stones for use in the third eye/crown area during guided meditations, and during astral travel adventures. Balances the male and female aspects of ones character, bringing harmony to within the self and eliminating dissonance and disruption in relationships. Has been used to protect and to improve degraded conditions of the liver, also used to assist in lessening fatty deposits and to rid the body of toxins. Has been used in the treatment of malaria and other fever - producing disorders. Jade Strengthens heart, kidneys, immune system. Helps to cleanse blood. Increases longevity and fertility. Aids eye disorders and female problems. Powerful emotional balancer. Radiates divine, unconditional love. Clarity, modesty, courage, justice and wisdom. Peace and nurturing. Dispels negativity. Healing affinity will correspond to particular color of stone. Jasper A variety of Chalcedony. Strengthens liver, all bladder, and bowel. Powerful healer, main impact on the physical body. Represents earth element. Works with emotions and attitudes according to color of the stone. Red Jasper Grounds energies. Brings problems into perspective. Aids dream recall. Strengthens circulatory systems, blood and liver. Charka base. Mookaite Jasper A multi-colored Jasper found in Australia. It helps one to go though with new experiences. Shows all possibilities and points one in the right direction. Purifies blood, Aids wounds and immune system. Jet Is crystallized charcoal therefore it is very light. Eases pressure and depression. Strengthens the ability to survive. Keeps away thoughts of fear. Provides thoughts of fear. Provides protection from diseases and violence. Encourages economic stability. Kunzite Also Known as Pink Spodumene. High Lithium content makes Kunzite beneficial to individuals with addictive behavior. Strengthens cardiovascular system. Aids manic depression. Excellent balancer for physical, emotional and mental bodies. Powerful stone for opening and healing the heart. Helps one surrender to higher self. Enhances self esteem. Tolerance, balance. Soothing, calming. Charka heart. Kyanite Never needs cleansing or clearing. It will NOT accumulate or retain negative energy or vibrations. The energy of Kyanite is unlimited in application, making it one of the best attunement stones. Aligns all charkas automatically and immediately, with no conscious direction. If directed with the consciousness of the user, it can also open the charkas. Can also align the emotional, intellectual, physical, spiritual, ethereal and astral bodies. Brings tranquility and a calming effect to the whole being, with particular focus on the throat charka and the third eye. Stimulates communication and psychic awareness on all levels. Dispels anger and frustration and helps to facilitate clarity with respect to mental awareness. Lapis Lazuli Strengthens skeletal system. Activates thyroid gland. Releases tension and anxiety. Energises throat charka. Augments strength, vitality and virility. Facilitates balancing of charkas. Mental clarity and illumination. Enhances psychic abilities and communications with higher self and spirit guides. Charkas third eye, throat. Labraorite Is a type of feldspar, displaying spectral colors. Said to be represent the "temple of the stars". Assisting and sustaining and maintaining, while providing for the understanding of the destiny one has chosen. Assists one to traverse changes, attracting strength and perseverance. Known ad the matriarch of the subconscious mind, providing instructive sessions to the user concerning the implementation of inner messages. Has been used in the treatment of disorders of the brain, to stimulate mental acuity and to reduce anxiety and stress. Can assist in digestion, regulation and metabolism, also used to clarify the eyes. Lepidolite Aids muscles, strengthens heart, beneficially influences blood lithium, and aids emotional and mental balance and stability. Aids sleep. Enhances openness of ones inner light and joy. Charka heart. Lodestone Is Magnetite with the additional property of polarity. Balances the male and female aspects of ones body, mind and emotions and stimulates consciousness for each moment. Assists in relieving burdens, and promotes motivation and confidence, eliminating insecurity and dependence. Also acts to balance and to align the meridians of the physical body with the etheric body. Aligns and activates the charkas and aligns the etheric body with the subtle bodies. Also aligns the astral body to the etheric body to stimulate ease in astral travel. Malachite Aids functions of pancreas and spleen. Reduces stress and tension. Aids tissue regeneration. Strengthens heart, circulatory system, pineal and pituitary glands. Induces sleep. Vitalising for body and mind. Reveals subconscious blocks. Excellent balancer. Charkas heart, solar plexus. Moldavite Formed over 15 million years ago by meteorite action.. Us is the only know gem quality stone of extra-terrestrial origin. Stone of immense potential, accesses higher dimensional galactic energies, consciousness and vision. It works well with Quartz to amplify and stabilize. Works extremely well with Sugilite, Celestine, Aquamarine, Lapis and opal which is conductive to healing. Do NOT cleanse with salt. Moonstone Has healing affinity with stomach, spleen, pancreas and pituitary gland. Unblocks lymphatic system. Relieves anxiety and stress. Aids birthing process, helps female problems. Emotional balances, helps to lessen tendency to over react emotionally. Flexibility in attitudes. Aligns emotions with higher self. Charka heart. Mordenite Provides for swift release from depression and disillusionment. This mineral can be used to eliminate the trait of sarcasm and to enhance the characteristic of harmony. It furthers the importance of home and friendships. Can be used to bring abundance to ones life. Muscovite Stimulates the heart charka and allows the layers of insecurities and uncertainties to disperse. Can be used to lessen self-doubt. Brings quick thinking, succinct and concise expression of ones feelings, activates an awareness of the higher self, especially when one is struggling with a major life decision. Has been used in the treatment of allergies, to balance the pancreatic secretions, to control blood sugar levels to regulate the kidneys and to relieve the mind of distress due to dis-ease. Obsidian Beneficially influences stomach and intestines. Connects mind and emotions. Slightly masculine energy. Grounds spiritual energy into the physical plane. Absorbs and dispels negativity. Reduces stress. Helps clear subconscious blocks. Brings an understanding of silence and 'the void'. Detachment, but with wisdom and love. Powerful healer for those attuned with it. Charka root. Apache Tear Obsidian Apache Tear works slowly and is gentler then Obsidian. It aids one in times of grief. Protects the Aura and absorbs negative energy. Helps to eliminate toxins from the body and calm muscle spasms. Increases spontaneity and helps remove self limitations. Snowflake Obsidian Is a calming and soothing stone. Helps one to see that mistakes are just lessons to be learned. Balances mind, body and spirit. Releases negative and stressful patterns. Centering. Excellent for meditation. Treats veins and Skeleton and helps improve circulation. Charka sacral. Onyx A variety of Chalcedony. Relieves stress. Balances male and female polarities. Strengthens bone marrow. Aids detachment. Enhances emotional balance and self- control. Higher inspiration. Works with charkas and attitudes according to the color of the stone. Opal Stimulates pineal and pituitary glands. Aids eye sight. Emotional balancer. Enhances intuition. The full spectrum of colors resonates with all charkas. Helps conscious connection with highest aspect of being. Charkas heart and others depending on color. Peridot Also known as Olivine. Balances glandular system. Aids tissue regeneration. Has beneficial influence on heart, pancreas, spleen, liver and adrenals. Purifies body. Enhances bloodstream. Overall balancer and tonic for body and mind. Aligns subtle bodies. Increases intuitive awareness, reduces stress. Stimulates mind. Accelerates personal growth, opens new doors of opportunity. Charkas navel, solar plexus and heart. Petrified Wood Helps access new beginnings and draw on the knowledge one carries deep within oneself. Helps release the old. Aids in accessing knowledge of Ancestors and of past lives. Charkas Root. Picture Stone Is a 'stone of creativity' . Aids in building solid relationships. Helps concentration and balancing ones reality. Aids in facilitating movement and change with ease. Provides insight into deceit and encourages truth. Used to promote a feeling and understanding of the loving acceptance of humanity. Discourages temper tantrums and general grouchiness. Aids in the treatment of wound, broken bones, and weak finger nails. Can be used to improve water retention and assist in the restoration of degenerative eye sight. Pyrite Aids digestion, improves circulation. Strengthens and oxygenates blood. Enhances brain functions. Influences a more positive outlook on life. Enhances emotional body. Helps one's ability to work with others harmoniously. Practicality. Charkas root, heart and solar plexus. Blue Quartz Activates throat charka to promote the speaking of that which is in ones mind. Releases introversion and fear while promoting experiences which are fresh and new. Assists one in removing the fear of reaching out to others and brings stimulation to new relationships. Helps one to see that the basis of fear is only incomplete knowledge. Can be used to encourage consideration and thoughtfulness in relationships. Has been used in the treatment of disorders of the spleen, the endocrine system and the blood. Clear Quartz Enhances the crystalline properties of blood, body and mind. Activities and enhances pineal gland and pituitary glands. Emotions balancer. Stimulates brain functions. Amplifies thought forms. Full spectrum energy activates all levels of consciousness. Dispels negativity in one's energy field and on environment. Receives, activates, transmits and amplifies energy. Excellent for meditation. Enhances interdimensional communication with higher self and spirit guides. Charkas All. Lavender Quartz Used to stimulate the third eye to promote clairsentience, clairaudience and clairvoyance, and to further communication on the physical plane. Has been used to instill the ability of direct response and instinctual behavior, and promotes the integration of all parts of the personality, contributing to the understanding of the habits and reactions in any given environment with respect to ones instinctive behavior. A very loving stone. Rose Quartz Aids kidneys and circulatory system. Increases fertility. Eases sexual and emotional imbalances. Helps clear stored anger, resentment, guilt, fear, jealousy. Reduces stress and tension, cools hot tempers. Enhances self confidences and creativity. Aids in the development of forgiveness and love. "Love Stone" Charka heart. Rutilated Quartz Regeneration of tissue though the body. Enhances life force. Strengthens immune system. Stimulates brain functions. Eases depression and facilitates inspiration. Increases clairvoyance. Highly electrical, more intensity than Clear Quartz. Pierces through layers of physical, emotional and mental density. Transmutes negativity. Enhances communication with higher self and spirit guides. Very powerful healer. Charkas All. Smoky Quartz Strengthens adrenals, kidneys, and pancreas. Increases fertility and balances sexual energy. Aids depression. Mildly sedative and relaxing. Initiates movement of kundalini. Dissipates subconscious blocks and negativity. Balances female and male polarities. Aids in balancing extremes. Grounding, very protective and dissipates negativity. Charkas root and crown. Rhodochrosite Aids spleen, kidneys, heart, pituitary gland and circulation of blood Enhances memory and intellectual power. Emotional balancer. Helps heal emotional wounds and traumas. Aligns subtle bodies. The red/pink color helps to blend the courage, will and passion aspects of the lower charkas with loving expression of the heart. Divine love, s female and male polarities. Aids in balancing extremes. Grounding, very protective and dissipates negativity. Charkas root and crown. Rhodochrosite Aids spleen, kidneys, heart, pituitary gland and circulation of blood Enhances memory and intellectual power. Emotional balancer. Helps heal emotional wounds and traumas. Aligns subtle bodies. The red/pink color helps to blend the courage, will and passion aspects of the lower charkas with loving expression of the heart. Divine love, acceptance of self and life. Powerful healer for those attuned to this stone. Charkas root, heart. Rhodonite Aids central nervous system, thyroid gland, body reflexes, pituitary gland, and pancreas. Strengthens immunity and improves memory. Eases physical and emotional trauma. Reduces stress and clams the mind. Aligns root and heart charkas for bringing love into action and manifestation. (Red and black variety) Self esteem, confidence. Enhances energy levels in body and mind. Pink variety (without black) helps impart understanding of strength within vulnerability. Great stone for light workers serving in cities. Charkas root, heart. Rhyolite Helps to facilitate change that is needed. Aids one in accessing karmic wisdom. Strengthens physical, spiritual and mental bodies. Aids in achieving deep meditation and healing hurts from past lifes. Helps one stay in the present instead of past or future tripping. Emotional balancer. Strengthens immune system and aids in the process of breaking down kidney stones. Charkas third eye, crown. Ruby Aids in regeneration of physical and spiritual heart. Enhances circulation. Vitalises blood and entire body and mind system. Strengthens immunity. Activates sluggish dormant conditions on physical and spiritual levels. Refines lower passions. Courage, integrity, selfless service, joy, spiritual devotion, power, leadership. Helps banish sense of limitation. Charkas root, heart. Sapphire Helps one to speak the truth. Aligns mental, physical and spiritual bodies. Aids in balancing the bodies energies. Is known as the stone of love and purity. It transforms negative energies and helps on to stay on their spiritual path. Can be used in the treatment of the throat and thyroid glands. Charka throat. Sardonyx Combines the properties of Onyx, Carnelian, and Chalcedony. In addition it can assist in bringing happiness in marriage and 'live in' relationships. Can be used to attract good fortune and to encourage self control. Has been used to diminish hesitation and to provide courage. Selenite Strengthens bones and teeth. Soothes nerves. Has positive effect on brain aiding power of concentration and clarity. Enhances willpower. Grounding white light. Charka crown. Sodalite Aids pancreas, balances endocrine systems, strengthens metabolism and lymphatic system. Balances male and female polarities. Alleviates fear. Clams and clears the mind. Slightly sedative, grounding. Cuts through density and illusion, bringing clarity and truth. Enhances communication, creative expressions. Similar qualities as Lapis Lazuli. Staurolite Known as Fairy Cross and is used for good luck. Strengthens rituals. Connects physical, etheric and spiritual planes. Can provide for an overpowering relief in situations of stress and can eliminate depressive and addictive traits. It has been used in treatment of fevers, malaria and depression. Sugilite Enhances functions of pituitary and adrenal glands. Activates and balances brain hemispheres. Strengthens heart. Aids physical healing and purification of bodily systems. Emotional balancer reduces stress. Brings higher spiritual awareness into physical reality. Enhances sensitivity. Strong protective qualities. Excellent for meditation. Enhances channelling abilities. Charkas third eye, crown. Sun Stone Increases intuition and brings joy and happiness. Cleanses the Aura fulling it with light and energising it. Bringer of luck and fortune. Clears the Aura of vamperic cords. Is an antidepressant and helps remove inhibitions, installs optimism. Activates the bodies self-healing powers and aids in treatment for general aches and pains. Charka solar plexus. Tiger's Eye Variety of chalcedony. Beneficial for spleen, pancreas, digestive organs and colon. Emotional balancer. Enhances connection with personal power and will. Grounding and centering. Helps to soften stubbornness. Enhances clear perception and insight. Slightly masculine energy. Charkas navel, solar plexus. Blue Tiger's Eye In addition to its generic attributes Blue Tiger's Eye releases stress and tension. Dispels sexual frustration and over active sex drives. Calms tempers and decreases metabolism. Gold Tiger's Eye This crystal has the additional properties of energising and helping ground one on the physical plane. It is considered to have protective qualities. Warns against smugness. Aids one in helping to realise their inner strength. Great for meetings. Red Tiger's Eye In addition to its generic properties Red Tiger's Eye gives one motivation and accelerates the metabolism. Increases low sex drives. Tiger Iron Is made up of Jasper, Carnelian and Hematite. In addition to these properties it helps to pass through change. Helps find a safe haven when in danger. Aids in recuperating from mental and emotional break downs. Brings out inner talents. Works on the blood and eliminates toxins, strengthens muscles. Topaz Tissue regeneration. Strengthens liver, gall bladder, spleen, digestive organs and nervous system. Detoxifies body. Warming, awaking, inspiring. Abundance. Charkas navel, crown. Tourmaline Aids balance of endocrine systems. Aids sleep. Strengthens and vitalises the mind and body. Activates and enhances crystalline properties of body and mind. Aligns subtle bodies. Dispels fear and negative conditions. Strong protective influence. Concentration, inspiration. Enhances sensitivity and understanding. Powerful healer, highly electromagnetic. Various colors align and activate corresponding colors. Black Tourmaline In addition to generic properties it has strong protection from negative energies. Reduces fears, obsessions, neurosis and panic with a clam grounding energy. Charka root. Watermelon Tourmaline (Red/green) It also helps heal old emotional pains and brings emotional understanding. Charka root. Green Tourmaline Cleanses and detoxifies the spirit and brings prosperity. Charka heart. Also see generic properties. Blue Tourmaline In addition to generic attributes it is helpful with verbal, speech and throat problems. Mental peace and patience. Charkas throat, third eye. Red/Pink Tourmaline It also promotes compassion, love and healing of emotional pain. Charkas root, heart. Turquoise Tones, Strengthens entire body. Tissue regeneration. Aids circulation, lungs and respiratory system. Vitalises blood and nervous system. Aligns charkas. Enhances meditation. Creative expression, peace of mind, emotional balance, communication, friendship and loyalty. Charka throat. Unakite Enhances visualisation. Aids one in finding balance and harmony. Unite spirit and matter. Can be used for grounding after meditation. Treats the reproductive system and aids health in pregnancy. Charka heart. Ulexite Can create a clear path to balance the yin-yang energies. Further stimulates the imagination, enhances creativity in the areas of business and acting to supplement the materials and possessions one desires. Can also be used in the treatment of disorders of the eyes, bringing a brightness and sparkle to the iris.